


The Miya Twins Jewelry Chronicle, As Told By Suna Rintaro

by Pinkachus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkachus/pseuds/Pinkachus
Summary: Please tell him why both Miya twins were both caught fighting at a jewelry store and later arrested.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Suna Rintarou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 29





	The Miya Twins Jewelry Chronicle, As Told By Suna Rintaro

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Haikyuu or any of the characters. ;-; 
> 
> This was inspired by the tweet of the rings for each of the school in Haikyuu. Like seriously it felt like everyone was a couple and bam, there was Atsumu and Osamu. Who were the only ones there who seemed like they'll be fighting over the same ring for someone else. Heh. Twitter is literally giving me way too many content. Send help.

Suna really, _reallllllllly_ should’ve seen the possibility of something like this coming one day. The day where Osamu Miya does something that only Atsumu is stupid enough to do and get caught.  
  
  
Actually, nopeee, this was _way_ worse than that. That fucking idiot got himself posted on all major social media sites, him and Atsumu both are currently trending on Twitter. For all the wrong reasons.  
  
  
  
**_MIYA TWINS WERE CAUGHT BRAWLING INSIDE A JEWLERY SHOP  
  
OLYMPIC MEDALIST AND ONIGIRI MIYA OWNER BOTH ARRESTED  
  
  
_**The fuck? Can someone please, _pleaseeee_ tell him why both Miya twins were both caught fighting at a jewelry store and later arrested.  
  
  
  
Let's start a bit before the disastrous event.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
_Suna’s POV  
  
  
_  
  
Today was just a nice regular day for Suna. He really liked to keep his days simple and ordinary when possible. Especially when it’s currently the holiday season. His team EJP have been doing a lot of charity related events, in addition to having practices and a couple of scrimmages. Everyone was currently exhausted and were all anxiously awaiting their short break for the holidays as they were given couple of days off by their coach. He couldn’t be happier because this meant he gets to spend the holidays with Osamu.  
  
  
He and Osamu have been in a relationship for a little over a two years. Honestly since the end of their second year in High School, Suna had been pinning after the quieter Miya. When he met the twins in their first year, they got along really well, and they ended up becoming best friends. Mostly he hung out with Samu more since they had the same classes, Atsumu always tagged along with them during breaks. They were pretty popular and sought out a lot too. But Atsumu had nothing but volleyball in his brain, Samu had nothing but food in his brain and Suna just didn’t bother with trivial things much. He enjoyed the twins’ company; they were funny to hang with. Whenever they fought, he liked to record the moments on his phone, he said it was for the sake of keeping good _~~memories~~_ *cough* blackmail. Cause who needs memories when you have blackmail.  
  
  
That bit him back in the ass, karma was a _bitch._ Something that he really initially couldn’t believe at first that happened was that he was crushing on a Miya twin, the Miya twins who he always took every single opportunity to film blackmail material on.  
  
  
Was definitely some sort of Miya twin karma for all the roasting material he had recorded of Atsumu, for the future clowning Atsumu moments. But yeah, it happened, he fell in a deep hole of feelings for the once gray-haired Miya twin.  
  
  
After they graduated from highschool, Suna didn’t think it would ever be mutual. He and Atsumu went on to becoming a professional volleyball players for different teams, and Osamu went onto the start of establishing his own onigiri brand. They still kept in touch though, he even visited Osamu a lot, and he knew that Osamu went on couple of dates as Osamu never failed to keep him updated. He was too busy with volleyball and was aiming to becoming a starter for a division 1 team.  
  
  
  
When he joined EJP, inarizaki’s old rival Itachiyama’s libero Komori had been become like his second best friend. They hung out a lot after whenever they were on break. Eventually he started to feel too awkward to visit Osamu, as the guy went on many dates and he did not want to be in the position to catch him with another person. Suna and Komori went out to get drinks and rant about their unlucky love lives. He did though, hang out with Atsumu, and always made up some excuse when he was asked when he will visit the other Miya and hang with them both.  
  
  
It was a little bit after the Olympics in Japan, where Japan placed second to Argentina that surprisingly it was Osamu who confessed to him. It happened when their friends in the national team held a small event at a small venue to privately celebrate amongst their close friends. He was surprised because he did not see that confession coming. All he remembered was that he was giving a friendly hug to Komori congratulating him and the team for placing second in the Olympic event, chugging a shot with him after, when Osamu appeared and called out to him.  
  
  
Osamu came out of nowhere and interrupted their conversation stating that Atsumu was calling for him to come over. After excusing themselves, Osamu proceeded to drag him outside the venue’s backdoor, nowhere was Atsumu in sight though. Osamu let him go and then proceeded to back him against the wall outside the venue, shocking him stupid. The look on Osamu eyes was really intense, and Suna remembered that he couldn’t help but blush at the intensity of Osamu gaze. What shocked him more was when Osamu proceeded to caress his face and tell him that he loved him before leaning to kiss him on the lips. Of all the years of being best friends with Osamu, he never thought the guy he was in love with would ever reciprocate his feelings. They ended up becoming a couple that night.  
  
  
That same night when Atsumu learned of their relationship, a drunk Atsumu ended up spilling some details to Suna, _infront_ of Osamu. That his brother was really mopey for the past couple of months because of Suna. Atsumu in his gossip drunk mode said that Osamu was really sad because Suna did not visit him as much anymore and kept calling him to inquire about him. Went on to further blab that Osamu was really jealous of Komori and began to assume that he and Komori were an item. Atsumu told Suna, after downing a shot, that he had to assure his twin (after asking Omi-kun) that Suna and Komori were only good pals. Before he can give more details, Osamu lunged towards his drunk twin.  
  
  
Needless to say, that same night the twins were caught in a fight as a very embarrassed and flushed Osamu went to grab his twin and start choking him from further blabbing away anymore of his embarrassing secrets. He was eternally grateful that Aran and Kita were there to help mediate and separate the brawling twins. Atsumu was pulled away by Bokuto and surprisingly Sakusa.  
  
  
He was shocked the germaphobe offered to take Atsumu back home since Atsumu always sulked how Omi-kun doesn’t like him. Stupid pining Atsumu had the skills of a toddler bullying their crushes.  
  
  
Thankfully this was a closed event to where only very close few friends attended, or else the media would’ve had a field day of an Olympic silver medalist and his brother, the now very famous Onigiri Miya’s owner fighting in public.  
  
  
Yeah, he really must’ve thought they all were lucky and could avoid such a scenario again as they were all presently MATURE responsible adults.  
  
  
HA.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! I always appreciate the criticism. I do apologize for any mistakes, this was done as soon as my brain saw that tweet. ;-;


End file.
